I Dislike You With A Passion
by DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING
Summary: "I really did NOT like Leah Clearwater. She took all her problems out on the world."  Surry is stuck and quite possibly going crazy...Who knew life could be so much fun!  Please don't judge by my HORRIBLE summary, please.
1. Best Friends And Unspoken Hate

**A/N Okay, so I know I have two other stories going at the same time as this one but I'm getting kinda annoyed with them. I have MAJOR writer's block and the sad thing is, I have like the whole thing planned/written out, but the chapters I'm stuck on right now are the ones between the stuff I've already published and the stuff I've written but if I do publish, would make absolutely NO sense.**

**Whew! Sorry, I tend to ramble and half the time no one ever actually knows what I'm going on about. **

***Blushes bright red***

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this. I'm putting it out there but probably won't continue unless I have some interest. There's no point writing more if no one's going to read it. **

**Having just said that, I'm pretty sure, even if no one reviews, I'll still publish what I have. I'm weird like that.**

**Enough of my useless ramblings! Hope you likey!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and for the sake of wanting to stay within the boundaries of the law, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from it. I just enjoy playing with them like Barbie dolls. Occasionally I'll pull off a head or a plastic limb but generally, they stay intact...generally.**

**So without further ado! My first chapter...**

_**Best Friends and Unspoken Hate**_

**Surry P.O.V.**

I really did not like Leah Clearwater. She took all her problems out on the world.

I marched up to Leah and stabbed her collarbone. Her snear toward Rachelle turned to a snarl directed at me.

"Leave her alone you piece of-"

"You really don't want to finish your sentence," she growled in a low voice.

"Oh really?" I feined surprise, "Because I was of different mind." I stepped right up to her and whispered calmly in her face, "Just remember to pick on people your own size, meaning those with big mouths and heads filled with hot air."

Leah's cheeks flushed with anger and her shoulders started shaking.

"As much as I love catfights, I really have to intervene before someone gets hurt." My gaze never left Leah's as a bare tanned arm looped itself around her chest and started dragging her backwards. Only after she was hauled around the corner and out of sight did I look around me. Quite a croud had formed. In La Push, any action is better than none, even if it does come from two females.

"Aww, I missed the brawl!" someone whined loudly. I was broken out of my stiff trance and laughed at Claire as she came forward. "I would hug you," she started, "but then you would most likely kill me."

"You got _that_ right," I joked. I turned back to seriousness for a few minutes as I knelt before the crying Rachelle who sat on the ground. She was a junior, new here and Leah had taken it upon herself to tear the girl down and reduce her to tears.

I had no idea what had happened to Leah. One day she just disappears off the face of the earth for a few weeks. When we saw her next she was wearing a grubby tank top and cut-off shorts, had shawn all her hair off and was handing in her _I-am-ditching-school-to-go-hang-out-with-the-local-gang_ form. We had never got along that well but ever since her change, she's been a royal pain in my ass.

"Are you alright?" I inquired gently, kneeling so I was on the same level as Rachelle. She nodded numbly and jerked to her feet, "Are you sure?"

She nodded again and said in a low voice, "Thanks, for...you know...helping." As soon as the words passed her lips, she stumbled away in the general direction of the parking lot.

I straightened and turned back to my best friend.

"Woah, someone's on the warpath," Claire stated before half shouting, "Watch out Leah and anyone else who gets in Surry's way, she'll pummel you to a bloody pulp."

**So...What do you think? Drop me a line and tell me your views. Hopefully good but I'll take any bad, so long as it's justified.**

**Oh, and one other thing, don't bother telling me it's short, I already know. My first chapters and almost ALWAYS short. They get longer, don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	2. Serious Jokes

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter two. I know I haven't got any reviews for it yet, but my fingers are crossed. I know this isn't all that much longer than the last chapter but hey.**

**Hope you enjoy... if you're reading, that is.**

_**Serious Jokes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Claire walked with me after school like always. We laughed and joked all the way. The light drizzle soaked through my hair and clothes just like every other day.

"So, how's Quil these days?" she asked, smile widening. I cringed away from her, mock gagging.

"I don't know. How about you tell me? You see him more than me."

"Hmmm, true," she fiegned thoughtfulness but soon broke out into a wide grin.

I reeled away from her, giving her a light push, "I _don't_ want to know!" She laughed at me, free and full.

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend!" she teased. The smile started to drop from my lips but I forced the corners back up.

"Sure, sure," I saw my house appear and I picked up the speed, "So, do you want to come in today? We could cook some cookies and listen to random music, if you want." The front gate was now within reach and I rested my hand on it.

Her joking mannor faded too and the smile gracing her lips turned apologetic. She knew Quil was a sensitive spot for me but sometimes her enthusiasm for him broke through her walls and stabbed me deep.

She also knew that I'd deliberately changed the topic and that there was nothing I wanted more in that moment than to crawl into a tight space and cry.

"No thanks, Mum wanted me home as soon as possible. Something about my bedroom and the garden fork. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled again and walked off, shoulders slightly hunched to protect herself from the rain. Her bent form radiated despair. A memory of another despairing soul threatened to take over my mind but I forced it back.

Unlatching the front gate, I realised the paint was chipped and in need of a touch up. I glanced up at my childhood home through the thickening rain and noticed for the first time that the gutter was hanging from the faded tin roof like ragged cloth and mould had crept stealthily under the eaves and invaded the pocket of spaced there. I sighed and jogged up to the door. The hinges creaked when I pushed it open but I tried my best to ignore it.

"I'm home!" I hollared. Though I wasn't expecting a reply, my heart leapt into my throat in the few seconds of silence. But then that silence stretched too long for there to be anyone here with me.

I sighed again, shrugged out of my dripping coat and slouched into my room. Flopping down on my bed, I let my thoughts wander. Too late, I saw where they were wandering and I had no power to stop them. My mind raced back to the night my life changed.

_Just as I was flipping the third pancake, Quil decided to grace me with his presense. I heard the door open quietly and turned to watch the opening of the hallway. I didn't hear any footsteps and was beginning to get worried when Quil rounded the corner. His head was bowed and he shuffled with a strange excited sadness flowing through his limbs._

"_Hey big bro!" I crowed, "How's your day been? Missed you last night and this morning. Where were you?" I was honestly happy to see him but my enthusasm seemed to bounce straight off him._

_He stared at me warily for a second before continuing silently through the house. He didn't answer me or even acknowledge how out of character I was acting._

_His actions stung. They hurt real bad and added on top of my skirmish with Leah today, I suddenly felt like crap. Mood plumeting, I sniffed, determined not to show my emotions._

_After about ten minutes of turning pancakes dejectedly and stabbing the cooking board with the knife I'd used to cut the butter, I switched the oven top off. I counted out three pancakes for me and piled the rest on one of the chipped blue plates kept in a yellow cuboard._

_I drizzled mayple syrup over the steaming food and made my way to my room. Pausing outside Quil's room for a moment, I placed the second plate on the floor for him._

_Once inside my room, I ate, cried and finally went to sleep._

When I resurfaced, I found my face wet and my chest heaving. I rolled over and shoved my head into my pillow. Just like my flashback, I cried and finally went to sleep.

**So, if you;ve just read this and deem it worthy of a review, please follow through... Hey! That rhymed! Heehee, I'm such a dork!**

**Anyways, I'd really appreciate it. See you next time,**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	3. Take A Chillpill!

**A/N: I know, I know! I haven't posted in...well, ages. I do have a reasonable excuse though. My laptop died and because the only other conmputer in the house is Dad's work laptop, I had literally nowhere I could write. It turned out I only needed a new power cord but they decided to send it up north to get it checked out anyway. It's been missing for weeks and I've been suffering some serious laptop-withdrawal. Not only that, but my over-active brain just kept spewing out ideas for stories, so I've been hooked into writing other fanfictions. Fortunately for eveybody (including me!) I've decided that I won't post any new stories unless I have most of it written. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I know it seems as though we've jumped from a boring afternoon to the main twist but I really don't want to be writing random fluff just to fill in time. You know most of the important facts so I'm going to go ahead and get stuck into the interesting stuff.**

_**Take A Chillpill!**_

**Chapter 3**

When I finally rolled out of bed the next morning, half the day had already wasted away. The house was empty of both parents. I wasn't sure about the brother. _Thank goodness it's the weekend._

Taped to the fridge handle was a note from Mom.

Hey Baby, figured you'd like a sleep-in. Hope you have a good day.

Love, Mom

P.S. Left-overs are in the fridge. Eat what you want.

I smiled to myself and opened the door to appease my rumbling stomach.

I was sitting on the porch when I heard the phone go off. The shrill ringing refused to let me be so I dragged myself to my feet and walked inside. I found the phone vibrating in it's craddle and picked it up.

"Hello?" I paused to yawn.

"Hello, Surry?" I dimly recognised the female voice but it took a few arkward seconds before I could put name to face, or voice in this case.

"Hi Rachel, what's up?"

Rachel was one of Jacob Black's older twin sisters. She had left for college straight after high school and I remembered her vowing to leave for good. Of coarse, that was before she met Paul. It was on one of her rutine holiday visits and it was like love at first sight. I still didn't quite understand it but after only a few days of properly meeting each other, they were going out. They had been engaged for several months now. Rachel had quit college and had moved back. Now she worked at the Forks community hospital as a secretary.

I stiffened and swung to check the time. Then, swearing under my breath, I shakily asked why she was ringing.

She would be working now. And she was ringing here, asking for me.

Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Surry, something's happened. Your mother fell down two sets of stairs at her work and smashed into a bookcase at the bottom."

I started hyperventilating and the world seemed to tip sickeningly. My grip on the phone slackened and I went silent for a few seconds.

"Surry?" Rachel sounded worried about me, "She's fine, a little weak but fine. She's been asking for you and Quil all afternoon. I tried ringing you a half hour ago but no one answered. Do you think you could come in?"

"Sure," my voice sounded strangled, "Is there anything I should bring with me?"

"Ah, just a change of clothes for her. The clothes she was wearing are dirty and I don't think she would want to wear them anymore."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll tell her."

"See ya." I dropped the receiver before she could answer. I stood, totally shocked for a minute before kicking into action.

"Quil?" I yelled through the house but I got no reply. I groaned. This would be the one time when I really needed him that he would abandon me and Mom for his new gang.

"I hate you Sam Uley," I muttered. If only I could truly express my emotion.

Mom's room was a mess and I tsked to myself before delving into the darkened corners of her wardrobe. I unearthed a tiedye shirt and a pair of jeans. Striding out the door, I scooped up two jackets and my keys.

I dumped the clothes in the passenger seat and reved the car brutally, a dull anger throbbing in the back of my head like a headache. Pulling out on to the road, I made it to the tiny hospital in Forks within quarter of an hour.

I parked the car and snatched up Mom's clothes again. I stormed into the reception and asked for the room number; 37, her age.

I realised just then how desperately young she was. I knew she hadn't exactly been the oldest of mothers but she had only been freaking _eighteen_ when she had got pregnant. She was married by ninteen and was the proud new mother of a pint sized baby boy. Then, not three years later, there were another set of small feet pitterpattering through the house; mine.

I sighed, glad the fall hadn't been fatal. She had so much to do, so long to live. Her life had barely started.

I quietly asked Rachel, the person behind the desk, what the extend of her injuries were. She answered quickly and in a neutral tone, "Her left leg is broken in two places and her ankle is fractured severly. Two broken ribs, a gash to the forehead and seven stitches up her left arm. Her left side took the brunt of the landing. She won't be walking for a week or so and she'll need crutches for a few months but apart fom that, she's fine. She'll be waiting for you in her room."

I thanked her and walked down the corridor, counting the plain, white doors till I came to a room marked _37. _I peered inside and felt as though I had fallen into a carefully correographed scene.

Laying peacefully under the starch blankets was Marrya Ateara, reading a deteriating paperback novel. I knew, without having to look at the cover that it would be a Jane Austin novel. Her unusaul honey blonde hair was tied back in a plait but, as usual, strands had escaped and had fuzzed up, framing her pretty face with a frazzled air. People often sent her inquiring glances or even stares of amazment went they found out she had a seventeen year old and an almost sixteen year old. I didn't quite get it but I suppose she did look a little too young, a little too niave, a little too childish to be a good mother.

They knew nothing.

Her lips were full and pink but little wrinkles of both worry and happiness clustered at the corners. Rosy cheeks and a smooth forehead, topped off with a sprinkle of freckles played host to frustration, loving care and gentle concern. And her eyes reflected whatever emotion she was feeling; generally speculation and selfless thoughts.

Marrya Ateara was the single most loving person I knew. She knew how to make you feel better when you wre down. She knew how to hide her own problems from the world so she could help you with yours. And she knew how to defuse anger as if flicking a switch.

I stood watching her for the better part of five minutes before she felt my gaze on her and looked up, startled. With her lips parted and eyes wide in surprise and her cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment, she looked young and carefree. That is, until she recognised who was spying on her and her world came crashing down. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip.

I smiled at her and rushed forward to envelope her in a hug.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm being silly aren't I?" She disentangled her arm and wiped her wet cheeks.

"Don't be stupid Mum, you don't have to be strong all the time. It's alright to cry and I would expect you to. We all had a scare today."

She laughed a watery laugh and patted my shoulders to express her thanks.

"So, how has your day been? Have you seen Quil? He's seemed a little down lately. Do you know where he's been heading off to all the time? Usually-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow it down a notch Mrs Motormouth!" I joked, "One question at a time. Interogations only work if you actually get answers out of a person."

She chuckled, "I guess you're right. Let me start again. How was your day?"

I sighed and she took one look at my expression before pulling me to her chest again and hugging me tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything with get sorted out soon. Leah is just a spoilt, heartbroken airbag."

It was my turn to laugh.

"What about Quil?" she asked gently. She knew Quil was a soft spot for me.

"I don't know," I breathed out deeply, closing my eyes, "He's changed, Mum. I don't know what's happened and he won't tell me, but it's something big, I just know it."

"Maybe I should talk to him. I would've already but I can never catch him and besides, he would rather listen to his little sister than to his old mam."

I smacked her arm lightly, "Yeah 's too _macho man_ to even acknowlegde his little sister. Quil would rather talk to his loving, beautiful mother than me."

"Aww, you're too kind," she caressed my check and guided my eyes to hers, "Just don't push him and you'll see, he'll crack soon."

We talked for hours, sometimes as mother-daughter, sometimes as best friends. My back started to ache from sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and bending to look at her and the arches of my feet were beginning to cramp from balancing on the metal bar that ran between each of the four, wheeled legs. Marrya saw my squirrming and insisting that I head home. We argued for a while but eventually I began to notice the lines of warriness tracing her body and face. I knew my time was up and she needed rest so she could heal from her ordeal.

"Just, make sure you get better," I mummbled in a defeted tone. She laughed tiredly.

"Honey, you sound more like the adult and me like the child," she reached out and patted my open palm. Her brow wrinkled and she looked intently at my hand before switching back to gaze at my face as if searching for something, "Do you feel alright? I think you're running a fever. Your skin is burning."

"It certainly doesn't take you long to find someone to baby," I laughed then sighed, "I'm fine Mom, stop wasting energy on me, you need to use your time to recover."

She copied my sigh and said, "I think you're right. I'll see you tomorrow then." As soon as she closed her eyes, I backed out of the room and retreated from the stark white ward and into my beat-up old car. I gunned the engine and drove back home. The whole time, I was wondering where on Earth Quil could be. I seemed to me that he was becoming obsessed with his little-or should I say big?-gang. It seemed no matter what happened, he was always running off to them and leaving his family behind.

He was never there anymore.

Slowly, I realised that I missed my brother. He may be a pain sometimes but he _was_ my brother.

The idle longing soon gave way to anger.

He was never there anymore.

Funny how the same thought could mean two totally different things. My emotions festered and stewed as I drove.

I pushed the accelerator right to the floor and my car shuddered violently in protest but eventually picked up speed.

"That's it old girl," I muttered tightly, "That's it."

**I hope you review but honestly, I'm on a high just from being able to actually POST SOMETHING, so I don't mind too much. In case you were wondering (which I doubt you were) this chapter has a total of 1871 words, excluding the Author's Note. The next chapter should be up soon and so should the next chapter of _Music Lessons_...hopefully.**

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


	4. What The Hell

**A/N: Well, I told you the next chapter would be up soon. I hope you enjoy.**

_**What. The. Hell.**_

**Chapter 4**

When I finally managed to park under the measly shelter, I took a few moments to compose myself. I windered idily if Dad was coming home late again tonight. It seemed he was never home now days either.

"Like father, like son," I muttered bitterly and stepped out of the driver's seat.

I was just walking up to the front door when I noticed Quil for the first time. He was standing on the porch, watching me with darkened eyes.

"Hey sis," Quil called, "How's your day been?"

Unexpectedly, my anger spiked. I mean, I had been steaming all day but now, I was fuming. I had no idea why but I couldn't seem to calm down at all. I started shaking.

"Don't you _hey sis_ me. Where have you been for the last oh, I don't know, _nine hours_? I've been wondering where you were since about eleven'o'clock in the freaking morning when I woke up to an empty freaking house!"

"Ah, boys," he called hesitantly to the open door, "We have a live one."

I shrieked and advanced toward him, "What is it with you and your boys? Why do they take first place compared to-" I exploded. For a split-second, my skin was painfully tight. My bones screamed as they were forced into unnatural patterns. I groaned but the sound quickly morphed into a snarl.

_What the hell?_

I looked down at myself and my mind went blank. Instead of smooth skin and arms, I was now covered in gleeming fur and my hands had disappeared. I reared up on my hind legs and smashed straight back down, clawing at the muddy ground.

_I...am...dreaming. There is no way this is real._

_Hey, it's Surry!_ A voice different from my own chipped in. I went still. I was hearing voices. I rolled my head and caught sight of Quil. He was still standing in front of me. Suddenly, he kicked into action and started yanking his pants off. I reeled away, not wanting to see that sight.

_Surry?_

I looked back at my brother and caught sight of a gigantic wolf. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he barked a laugh at me.

I snarled and launched myself forward. I moved on instinct and knocked him back. I didn't expect Quil to move so fast. One second I was on top of him, the next I was pinned under his forepaws.

_Surry, stop it!_

_Why can I hear you in my head?_

_Because you're a werewolf, and we can hear one another's thougths when we're in this form._

I sighed heavily_. Let me up_.

He stepped off of me and sat back on his haunches.

_Can we come close now? Have you got her to phase back yet?_ This voice sounded like Brady, one of the youngest in Sam's gang.

_It's a pack Surry, a pack of wolves. Not a gang, _Quil corrected gently.

_Oh, I suppose that means no. The rest are just coming now._

Suddenly a whole chorus of voices burst into my brain. They all asked different questions and all clambered over each other to be heard. My mind seemed to split up into five or six varried versions.

I was getting a headache.

_Shut it, all of you!_ This voice was different yet again. I couldn't help but succumb to the authority ringing in his tone.

Before I could do anything, five horse sized wolves faded out of the encroaching trees and stepped forward to stand beside Quil. I stepped backwards as they came closer. I whinned and shrank before their gazes.

_Hey Quil, is that-?_ One of the voices inquired. I swore it sounded like Collin, Brady's best buddy.

_Yeah Collin, it's Surry._

I moved even further back till my tail brushed against the side of the house. Wait, I have a _tail_?

The boys snickered as I realised just how wolfy I was.

_Ok Surry, all you need to do to phase back is keep calm and think about shifting back to your human self._

I nodded and closed my eyes in concentration. I felt my skin skrinking and my claws change back to nails. My ears relocated themselves and my hands came out of hidding.

I opened my eyes again to find the pack with their heads averted. I glanced down and shrieked in embarrassment. I exploded again just in time to hear Quil think, _been a while since we've had to think about that._

_Go away, _I ordered and they slunk meekly back into the woods. Muttering to myself, in my head of coarse, I rounded the side of the house and snatched a conveniantly placed pair of shorts and a tank top from the clothes line. I managed to change myself back into Surry and slid gratefully into the clothes.

Grummbling about mythical creatures and naked phasing, I marched into the house. I was going to mix myself a very strong coffee before I fainted from shock.

I was pouring the hot water into my mug when the boys filed through the back door. I watched them warily as I stirred the grains till they dissolved. The enticing smell of coffee swirled strongly through the air, making more than one screw their noses up.

"Urg, how can you drink that poisen!" I rounded on the speaker and sploshed half the cup on their bare chest.

"OW!" he yelled and glared at me.

"Sorry," I smiled innocently. I was pretty sure he was called Jared. The skin under the spilt liquid turned an ugly red. I cocked my head to the side and grabbed the closest wet cloth to me. I stalked toward him and slapped the material over the burn.

"Surry," Quil said disapprovingly, "Say sorry."

"I did! And since when did you become my mother?" I snapped straight back at him.

He sighed heavily, "She's usually not like this," he turned to me again, "Are you alright?"

"I sure as hell am not alright! First, you were gone _all day._ Second, you decide to bring your best friends here unexpectedly while Mom is in hospital and third, I turn into a furry monster with sharp teeth! Please tell me, in all that, how am I suppposed to be freaking ok?"

They backed away from me nervously. Suddenly, Quil got what I had said.

"What do you mean Mom's in hospital?"

I screamed in frustration, and grabbed my hair, "She's decided to take a trip to the moon. You work it out!" I started pacing franticly but was stopped by a hand landing softly on my shoulder.

"Surry, you need to calm down," Sam said, "It's a trait of new werewolves to phase on short notice when they get angry and believe me, you'll get angry a lot. I'm going to ring Jacob and see if he can get Leah to come ove-"

"L-Leah?" I interupted, "No! There is no way that stinking piece of shit is crossing that threashold."

"Surry!" Quil yelled. I smiled calmly at him.

"What, dear brother? What's bothering you?"

"You can't go around calling all the people who look at you funny names!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't you know?" I feined surprise, "She's done a lot more than look at me funny. I'm shocked you havn't noticed. Wait a minute...Hmm...I see the problem. You're never here! You're never here to hear me ranting to Mum or the threats or see the bruises...or the tears," I finished in a small voice. I pivoted sharply, pulling out of Sam's grip. Not waiting for an answer, I walked out of the room. As I passed the sink, I dropped my mug into it, causing it to smash into long jagged pieces. I marched straight out the door and started running. I didn't care that rain had started to fall or that the light was fading fast, I just needed to get away from there.

"Surry!" Quil shouted after me but I ignored him. I heard a muffled argument but thankfully, no one followed me.

My vision grew misty but I refused to stop.

My feet padded relentlessly against the rough stones of the road and I realised belatedly that my shoes must've shredded along with my clothes. After about twenty minutes of running, I paused to assess the damage. I wasn't sure, but I thought I'd opened wounds on the soles of my feet. Pulling my foot up, my mouth fell open with what I saw. There were indeed three punctures with blood flowing free but as I watched, the ragged edges seemed to merge together. The bleeding stopped and when I rubbed my thumb over them, all I could find were small, fading scars.

"This is insane," I muttered, dropping my foot back to the ground and lurching back into movement. A mere two minutes after I'd resumed my fast pace, a car rounded the corner behind me and slowed to a stop right beside me. The passenger seat window wound down with a soft, mechanical purr.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" she asked. I didn't even think about it.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" I made it into a question.

She smirked, "If I did mind, I wouldn't have offered." I smiled and opened the door. A wall of sickly sweet odore rolled out to hit me. I refrained from wrinkling my nose. Instead I switched to breathing through my mouth. The smell stung the back of my throat like ice daggers. I couldn't quite keep the smile from dropping off my face but to refuse the ride now would be rude and weird. I mean come on, not getting into a car because it stinks?

I clicked the belt into place and she threw the car into gear.

"Were are you going?" she asked.

"Ah...Anywhere but back home. Just drop me in Forks somewhere. I'll run back when I'm ready. In a million years," I grummbled the last part.

"Why don't you come over to my place for a while?" she offered, not missing a beat.

"Really? I mean, you only just met me!" She shrugged and picked up speed.

"I like you and I'm sure my family will too."

I laughed, startled. After a moment's silence, I said, "And if you or your family turn out to be serial killers, I'll kill you first so don't even try."

She snorted, "I really, _really_ like you. I'm Renesmee Cullen by the way but everyone just calls me Nessie."

"Huh, I'm Surry." I looked out the window at the rushing foliage.

The trip took barely any time at all and soon she was pulling into a long garage that stretched to include five or six different vehicles.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my parents and siblings." I followed her across a monstrous lawn and to a deep shadow shrouded porch. The traces of icey stink grew thicker and I couldn't help screwing up my nose. Renesmee saw and frowned for a second, speculating. I hurried to think up an excuse, "I think I need to sneeze." I even sounded apologetic. She accepted my explanation and continued forward.

"Surry?" a familiar voice asked warily from behind me.

**Review, review, review. That's all I'm going to say. **

**DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING**


End file.
